Los recuerdos del amor
by LinkHyruleTwilight
Summary: Un libro unió los caminos de dos jóvenes teniéndolos con un montón se situaciones amorosas pero en un futuro algo ocurrió. Los recuerdos de Link lo atormentan. Conforme recuerda aquellos momentos junto a su amada se dará cuenta de que la situación actual en la que se encuentra tiene muchos finales. Re-editando.
1. Capitulo I

Estado: Re-editando. Explicaciones al final de este prólogo.

* * *

 **_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_**

Por: LinkTP y Luz D' Hyrule

 _ **Prólogo: El primer encuentro…**_

* * *

 _-Y todo mi amor… será para ti... Zelda… estés conmigo o no – Una lágrima salió de los ojos del muchacho de cabello color rubio paja._

Él no siempre fue un muchacho tan alegre… o el más feliz… desde que conoció a Zelda, una chica fuera de este mundo y de este tiempo, su alegre presencia y su optimista actitud hicieron que nuestro joven protagonista callera rendido antes sus encantos… Y aunque ella padecía de una enfermedad, eso no la detenía para nada en seguir siendo como ella misma.

Todo comenzó una noche de invierno, dos días después de navidad, en un hospital de Hyrule City… En la habitación 145 de la 3er planta del Hospital Nayru Windsom.

En ese lugar y en ese instante se encontraba un joven junto a su madre.

Él contaba con finas facciones. Cabello rubio cenizo, con algunas mezclas de castaño, ojos azules como la noche con algunas combinaciones de azul más claro y además una mirada fiera, alto, aproximadamente media 1.78 centímetros, su tez denotaba palidez aunque comúnmente era de tez bronceada, su nariz afilada daba las delicadeza a sus facciones principescas y su alborotado cabello volvía loca a la mitad de su colegio, pero eso fue antes de que sufriera una enfermedad que pudo haber causo su suerte de no haber llegado con tiempo al Hospital.

Eran las 8:27pm y el sol ya se había puesto.

-Madre, vete, tienes mucho trabajo… - comento con algunos tosidos, recostado en su cama.

-Link, eres mi hijo. No me iría de tu lado nunca… - el teléfono de la señora comienza a sonar. Tenía un puesto bastante importante políticamente hablando, por lo que era muy ocupada, pero eso no se interpondría entre la relación madre-Hijo.

-Madre, tienes una junta importante. Mira no te preocupes por mí, ya no soy un niño… y Anju me cuida. Así que puedes ir sin cuidado de mí.

-Para mí siempre serás un niño – La joven mujer rubia le da un beso en la frente – Confió plenamente en Anju… aun así, me das pendiente, en tus condiciones.

-Seria un problema que te despidieran, madre – Link frunció el ceño y su madre sonrió un poco. Después de todo tenía razón.

-Está bien, mi niño con nombre del héroe Hylian. Por favor, descansa y si no puedes dormir, lee el libro que tu padre te obsequió antes de partir a Holodrum – Ella lo abrazo por unos largos minutos y después le dijo – Descansa, mi pequeño y cuídate. No estaré un tiempo visitándote, ya que estamos en tiempos de elecciones, le pedí a tus amigos que vinieran visitarte en lo que resta de las vacaciones. Aunque te vienen a ver casi siempre.

-No podría pedir más amigos así, ni padres tan buenos conmigo – El joven se acomodo en su cama y su madre se acomodo para irse del lugar.

Poco después de su despedida… Link se durmió profundamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la ambulancia de emergencias traía consigo a un paciente muy enfermo, pasaban y pasaban doctores de habitación a habitación. Una curiosa muchachita, vestida con una blusa ligera blanca, una sudadera lila debajo de la blusa, un pantalón de pijama y un par de sandalias, se asomo para ver todo el lio generado y la polémica de cada paciente. Cuando trato de entrar a las salas de emergencia le impidieron el paso. Resignada, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca se alejo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Link, vestido casi igual solo que con un suéter color verde, un gorro invernal de un tono más fuerte que el verde pasto de su sudadera, un pantalón de pijama color crema y unas pantuflas sencillas, leía el libro que su padre le había dado, en la sala cómoda del Hospital que se encontraba hombro a hombro con el comedor, donde los pacientes internados que no corrían tanto riesgo podían relajarse.

La joven de antes había sido atrapada, más bien su atención al libro del joven.

\- "Los misterios de hyrule" – Cito una voz femenina enfrente del muchacho.

-¿Ah? – Este mira por encima de su libro. Impactado quedo sin palabra alguna.

-Lo siento… es que he leído ese libro en más de una ocasión – La joven le sonríe, y la cautivadora sonrisa de la chica consigue que Link se sonrojara un poco – Perdona, ¿Dónde están mis modales? – Ligeramente choca la palma de su mano con su frente – Mi nombre es Zelda Nohansen… Es un placer – La delicada mano de la joven es extendida para saludarlo.

Zelda era una chica de cabello castaño muy claro, casi a tono rubio, algo alta, aproximadamente 1.72 centímetros, ojos azul pardo, pálida, muy delgada, labios rosados. Las mejillas ruborizadas del joven dieron paso a un comentario por parte de ella.

-Ah… mi nombre es Link, Link Knightkor.

-Mucho gusto Link, disculpa… ¿Tienes algo de temperatura? Permíteme – Inocentemente la joven toca con su mano la frente del chico.

-¡No! – Este se sintió raro, nunca antes había intentado tomar a alguien por el brazo, detener a una chica de esa forma – E-Este – Al darse cuenta de su acción dejo de tomarla por el brazo.

-¿Sí? – Esta le mira seria. Sin comentario penetro con su mirada la de él.

-Estoy bien… Y-Yo - de manera que no hallaba otra cosa que decir le entrega el libro.

-¿Eh? – Lo mira interrogante – Pero… lo estabas – La joven se sorprendió un poco con aquella acción y decidió impedir que se lo diera, pero el insistente joven no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-No soy fanático de la historia… Tengo juegos de video y algunos cómics así que… puedes leerlo y luego devolverlo cuando termines – Este sonríe nervioso – Te lo presto.

-¿De verdad?... Eres muy amable – Esta sonríe – Lo cuidare mucho, tiene un tiempo que no leo este libro y la verdad es fantástico. Por cierto – Lo pensó dos veces – Mejor te lo digo mañana… mi habitación es la 157 en el tercer piso, podrías venir a verme como a esta hora – La joven le miro interrogante e inconscientemente Link asintió.

Siempre era callado, serio, amable. A pesar de sus problemas cardiacos aguanto el nervio junto a esa chica… Lo que no se explicaba era la forma en que fácilmente le había hablado, y también que él nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas…

-Bien… - Miro el reloj de la pared, decía 4: 20 PM.

Anju, una mujer de unos 26 años de edad observo todo mientras sonreía. Ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto hasta los hombros, ojos lilas, denotaba una mirada seria y serena. Su esbelta figura y gran belleza captaba la atención de muchos hombres y provocaba los celos de algunas mujeres.

-¿Una cita, eh? – La mujer rió por lo bajo y se fue, mientras que Link quedaba embobado con la partida de la joven.

Definitivamente pasaba algo con Link.

No era el corazón… era otra cosa... O quizá… si era el corazón… Pero no como lo pensaba.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _Hola, soy LinkTP_ **  
Yo Luz c:  
** _Yo había leído este fic antes y la verdad me gusto. ¡OJO!, no soy fanático del Zelink, yo hubiera hecho esto para un fic de smash Bros con mi querida Lucina, Samus o Rosa de protagonista (;n; sueños destrozados xD), porque considero que es más abierto a mas partes lugares y situaciones y a otras cosas. Sin embargo, el fic originalmente es de Luz, ella puso empeño en imaginar una situación así, por eso hemos decidido una cosa. Este fic será de Zelda y meteremos a algunos personajes de smash (De otras sagas para que me entiendan) Porque siento que sería un poco más divertido y también personajes de Zelda, claro._  
 **Yo me arrepiento de haberlo dejado, disculpen mi mala decisión, pues creo que este fic tenía seguidores y los decepcione, Perdóname Zeldangelink, RubyLRed y creo recordar a Dr. Link and Mr. Dark.  
** _Luz se sentía impotente de seguir, es por eso que como su mejor amigo le he sugerido continuar, ambos continuaremos el fic y los que hemos empezado. Como pueden ver hemos agregado detalles que Luz, en ese entonces no checaba bien. Como el entorno, las expresiones, emociones, vestimenta, lugares etc._  
 **LinkTP es muy observador en ese tipo de cosas, así que se va a facilitar esto. Yo redacto y el arregla algunas cosas, no se preocupen, los capítulos subidos antes no han sido borrados, ni tampoco la organización, títulos de cada uno, solo se van a hacer pequeños cambios. Bueno, sin más demora o explicaciones sobre el fic y su renovación agradecemos su amable atención.  
** _Has hecho un verso jajaja xD Eso es todo. Espero que se animen a releerlo y que les gusten las ideas nuevas implementadas. Me da gusto participar en este fic, ya que Luz es mi amiga y recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba con esta historia. Las más grandes disculpas de mi parte._  
 **Y de mi parte por lo ocurrido hace tiempo.**

 _ **Nos leemos luego c:**_


	2. Capitulo II

LinkTP: Hola nuevamente, jóvenes Zelderos amantes de Zelink… en este día aprenderemos una valiosa lección sobre como ligar.  
 **Luz: No le hagan caso, anda medio torpe aun, por lo que paso jajaja uwu  
** LinkTP: Gracias Kookiri, Zeldangelink (Zeli C:) Por sus reviews  
 _Link y Ike: Queremos agradecer a ambos, por apoyar este fanfic, no olviden compartirlo con sus amigos._

TLofZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de nintendo.

Aclaraciones:

 _Flash backs en cursiva  
_ _ **pensamientos también son en cursiva, en negritas.**_

* * *

 **_-_-Los recuerdos del amor-_-_**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Un buen día para conocerse.**_

* * *

 _-¿Qué hice para merecer eso…? No… para que todo esto pasara… mi dulce pequeña ya no esta conmigo…_

/Habitación 145 del tercer piso, Hospital Nayru Windsom/

Ese día parecía soleado, bonito… un buen paisaje se podía observar a través de la ventana del gran hospital, puesto que Link se encontraba cerca de una ventana, los mejores paisajes de Hyrule.

El pico nevado, la montaña de la muerte y esa mística aureola de humo a su alrededor, el bosque de Farone, la famosa arboleda sagrada, y a un lado, a lo lejos… y más allá de la ciudad, donde está el horizonte, "El viejo recinto de la espada maestra" la espada sagrada que nadie podía sacar y nadie podía tocar… según decían que cuando fuera sacada de nuevo el mal despertaría y seria un caos, Link se interesaba sobre ello, escondido entre la niebla del bosque y a un lado, justamente, un cementerio, frente al templo del tiempo. Ya nadie iba a ese lugar, estaba abandonado, puesto que había muchos rumores sobre fantasmas, cosas para asustar.

El muchacho solo miraba por aquella ventana… recordando el por qué se encontraba en ese hospital… y… el pasado incidente de la chica de ayer.

Después de unos minutos se aburrió un poco y decidió jugar algunos de sus juegos en su portátil.

Link era un gran fan de los videojuegos, no siempre como antier, se le veía leyendo libros… aunque también era muy activo, pues antes de enfermar del corazón practicaba esgrima y arquería…

No era muy talentoso, ni bueno con la cocina, y hasta se podía decir que sabía destruir pero para construir era un desastre… no tenia cualidades de dibujo, era pésimo, pero para la música, era un gran compositor y tenía facilidad para tocar casi cualquier instrumento.

No era muy listo en matemáticas, ni tampoco en las ciencias, a excepción de biología. Pero era muy buen deportista y sabia memorizar hechos históricos… hasta le gustaba contar las cosas y lo hacía como si hubiese estado en esas viejas batallas de antaño… siempre fue un muchacho tranquilo, sumiso, dejado… no se quejaba de ninguna chica… pero cuando se trataba de hombres… era totalmente diferente, salvaje y algo zafado cuando llegaban a pasarse de listos con él o con alguna chica o amigos.

También paso por muchas cosas. Su padre era un hombre bastante ocupado, salía de aquí para allá, dejando a su madre sola, con Link. Aunque su madre siempre se ponía triste al hablar de aquello, el muchacho se mantenía firme y al final le recordaba a su madre los buenos momentos, pocos sí, pero a final de cuenta buenos, aquellos días cálidos del inicio de la era, donde la pasaban juntos. Puro y noble… con un corazón de oro y de un valiente muchacho.

Pese a todos sus problemas siempre fue buena su salud, hasta que un día su pecho comenzó a dolerle, sus brazos se cansaron y fallo en una competencia, todos se habían decepcionado… su ex novia, **Midna** , se preocupo por Link. Siempre fue una chica amable, honesta… aunque era una twili y tuvo que volver a su reino. Sí, era una princesa, ambos se separaron y eso afecto más al muchacho.

Desde aquel día todo se derrumbo… decían que era un perdedor, todos esos hipócritas que decían ser sus amigos… se burlaban de él.

Las pocas personas que realmente eran sus amigos lo apoyaron… aquella muchachita de su infancia, Saria, la desafinada, feroz, divertida pero a veces molesta Ilia, el chico pecas, Pipit, la enamorada que solo veía como amiga, Malón, la preocupadísima señorita ama de las selfies, Ruto y su hermano, haz de la guitarra, Mikau, la sensible flor y vocalista, novia de Mikau, Lulú, su clon a excepción del estilo de cabello, color de cabello y ojos, el inteligentísimo Ravio, e incluso Irene, quien era a veces muy fastidiosa y caprichosa, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar de Link, nadie mejor que ella.

* * *

Suspiro con pesadez – Como me encantaría poder tener una espada en mi mano. – dijo el muchacho mientras prendía su 3ds.

-Una espada ¿eh? – Link se sobre salto, tomo su pecho y cerro su ojo izquierdo, le había dado un buen susto – ¡Lo siento! – Dijo ella tomando la mano de Link que sostenía en su pecho.

-No… no pasa nada… - Se calmo un segundo – ¿¡No se supone que yo iría a verte a ti!? – Sonrojado por la acción de visitarlo de la chica, gritó paranoico.

-Fui una impertinente… solo quería regresarte tu libro. No podía esperar… sólo pregunte cual era tu habitación.

-¿Eh? – el miro que lo tenía en su mano… y su otra mano aun sostenía la mano de él. Pocos fueron los minutos para estar totalmente sonrojado.

-Ya lo leí – sonrió a lo grande – Me pareció escuchar que dijiste una espada. ¿Eres un caballero?

-Eres algo impredecible y escuchas cosas que no deberías – La voz del joven parecía algo decaída y nerviosa.

-Lo siento, siempre llego en momentos así jeje – Suda un poquito de la mejilla – Es solo que… la vista al viejo castillo me fascina. Me he quedado piedra con el hermoso amanecer… y fue cuando escuche que mencionaste algo sobre una espada.

El muchacho la miro – Yo era esgrimista… también era un arquero – Miró sus manos, apretó los puños y cerro los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! – La chica pudo ver que en sus ojos se mantenía una tristeza profunda – Tienes una enfermedad del corazón ¿verdad?- La chica le miro triste.

-Sí… ¿Cómo…? – el chico se sorprendió.

-Es fácil, te tomaste el pecho con mi pequeña sorpresa… Mi padre solía hacer lo mismo…

-Oh… cierto – sonríe y rasca su nuca – ¿Tu padre? – Link le miro curioso.

-Sí, tenía el corazón muy débil, desafortunadamente no está más en este mundo para contarte las maravillas que vivió…

-Yo no tenía idea – Antes de decir más Zelda le calla con un dedo y le dice.

-No importa… no siento tristeza… a él le hubiera gustado que lo recordara con una sonrisa – Zelda sonrió y Link le miro incrédulo.

-B-Bueno – Tartamudeo un poco, a lo que la joven rio. Y tú… ¿Por qué estas en el hospital?

-Pues… - sonríe un poco – Como te das cuenta yo llegue apenas hace un par de semanas.

 _Link caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, donde se encontraba su habitación, aunque una mujer pasó por aquel pasillo, uno a la izquierda y derecho, al final una gran habitación._

 _Su curiosidad lo llamo a aquel enorme lugar, asomo un poco su cabeza… solo logro ver a una señora castaña, de ojos verdes muy preocupada y a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules… tomando una mano, al parecer de una señorita._

 _Antes de poder ver más, la enfermera Juli, una amable mujer de cabello corto, rubio, ojos azules, esbelta figura apareció de tras de él._

 _-Link… ¿Qué haces afuera?_

 _-Eh… pues…_

 _Después de eso el muchacho volvió a su habitación, con mucha curiosidad de saber quién era…_

-Yo… llegue aquí muy grave, la verdad es que yo tengo tuberculosis pulmonar, se había agravado, nadie sabía, ni yo… hasta que me empezó a dar una tos horrible, y empezó a salir sangre de mi boca. En mi casa todos se atarearon, mi madre comenzó a ir y venir, Impa, mi niñera también..

-Diosas – Link tomó distancia.

-No te preocupes, está controlada y no se contagia, por ahora… aunque – su mirada se entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa? – Link le miro preocupado y volvió a donde estaba.

-No pasa nada. Yo estoy bien – Link noto que su voz no era sincera.

Zelda era un misterio, Link la acababa de conocer hace un par de días y ella con simplemente ver algunas de sus acciones y escuchar algunas palabras ya tenía en claro quién era él. Link no sabía nada sobre ella… hasta que la chica empezó a hablar.

-Sabes… soy muy buena dibujando y en todas las materias, podría decirse que soy algo dotada con la inteligencia, siempre he sido buena en deportes, también me gusta mucho leer, amo tocar la lira y una ocarina muy mona que me regalo mi padre antes de irse.

-Vaya, me gustaría que algún día me enseñaras a dibujar – Bromeó el muchacho – Yo podría enseñarte unas canciones que me sé en la lira – Limó sus uñas, las soplo de forma presumida pero bromeando.

-¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó la chica de buena forma – ¡Eso sería genial! – Sus grandes ojos azules penetraban los de él, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Sólo era una broma Zelda – Rasco su nuca nervioso – Bueno, el enseñarte las canciones fue muy en serio – El muchacho sonríe.

-Sabes… a mi no me importaría enseñarte – Ella devuelve la sonrisa – sería divertido, al menos pasar un tiempo conversando con alguien de mi edad. No es que no me agrade la idea de hablar con mayores, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría platicar con chicos y chicas – La chica mira a la ventana de la habitación, deseosa de conocer muchas cosas.

-Tienes razón en eso – Link suspiro – Con el tiempo que llevo aquí… solo he hablado con Juli y con Anju… por cierto… ¿Cuantos…? –Antes de terminar Zelda le responde.

-15… tengo 15 años – Sonriente y casi presuntuosamente la chica se para de forma gloriosa.

-Pues entonces no somos de la misma edad – Link simplemente se limita a sonreír.

-¿Ah? –Zelda le miro – Pero si pareces…

-Tengo 17… me has dicho niño – este sonríe mas y le da un empujoncito a Zelda.

-¡Oye! Que seas más grande no te da derecho a empujarme – sonríe picara y le devuelve el empujoncito.

Ambos rieron y platicaron el resto del día.

Link y Zelda habían salido a la azotea del hospital, ambos bien abrigados, pues ya era de noche.

-Sabes… no me había reído desde hace tres años… al menos que yo recuerde – La chica estaba de perfil, en verdad reía y sonreía mucho.

Link se mantenía recargado en el barandal mientras la observaba – ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Miro de reojo a la chica.

-Pues… sabes, hace tiempo que ya no voy a la escuelas, estudio en casa, siempre tengo una educación por parte de mi mentora, Impa, es profesora de universidad. Sin embargo, me gustaría poder estar como otras chicas, siempre ha sido mi sueño, conociendo y experimentando todo… en una preparatoria. Conocer amigas, amigos… y… un chico quizá – Zelda se toma el cabello.

-¿Un chico? – Le mira inocente – yo desearía estar de nuevo en la preparatoria… extraño a mi mejor amiga Saria… a Mikau… incluso a Irene…

-¿Tus amigos? – la chica le mira con curiosidad.

-Mis amigos… mi familia diría yo – sonríe y mira el cielo estrellado.

Una pequeña brisa vuela los cabellos de la chica – Me gustaría saber… que se siente tener esa clase de familia – La joven es ligeramente tapada por su cabello al punto de no dejar ver su triste rostro.

-Es lo mejor del mundo – se recarga en el barandal, mirando aun las estrellas, pensando.

-Y… ¿Tienes novia Link? – acompaña al muchacho y de la misma forma se recarga donde él. Con ese comentario se sonroja un poco.

-No pero… ella era todo mi mundo – Agacha la mirada – pero… éramos de distintas clases.

-¿Distintas clases? – Ella pone una cara confundida y mira a Link desde más abajo, provocando que se sonrojara levemente el muchacho.

-Sí. Ella era una twili…

-¡Oh! Yo conozco a los twili – Pone una cara de desagrado – son algo mezquinos…

-No ella… era muy simpática, hermosa…

-Pero su padre es un hombre malo, que manipula todo a su antojo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Siempre sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Me espías a caso? – arqueo una ceja. Sonríe.

-Es solo que seguramente la chica se llama Midna, y es la princesa de ese reino… es la única que conozco que es buena persona – La joven le miro.

Link se sorprendió.

-No la conozco la suficiente, pero se es la única twili que sería así como describes – La chica mintió, ella realmente la conozca.

-E-Eso… -Zelda estaba inexpresiva, mientras que Link quedaba perplejo ante las palabras de ella – Las únicas personas que pueden conocerla son…

-Es alta, cabello anaranjado, ojos carmesí con tonos naranjas… es muy amable… la conozco solo un poco, antes de que mi padre –Antes de terminas le interrumpió.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que tú perteneces a la nobleza? – señalo con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Cierra la boca que te va a entrar un bicho – Coloca su mano debajo de su barbilla y suavemente hace que cierre su boca – Más que eso Link… yo conocí a Midna cuando tenía 4 años. Si, soy de la nobleza… supongamos que mi madre… ocupa un alto puesto.

-¿Más que eso? – Toma su barbilla sonrojado ante la acción de Zelda.

-No me gusta hablar sobre mi familia… siempre ha sido un problema más que nada, pertenecer a la nobleza.

Link no podía imaginar qué clase de persona era ella… o más bien quienes eran sus padres, personas tan importantes como para tratar asuntos con un reino como el crepuscular.

-Bueno… no preguntare nada más, de todas formas, quizá solo la quería – Dijo sincero.

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar – La chica le mira.

-Exacto. Siento que la quería mucho, pero no al punto de amarla, me deprimí cuando se fue de mi lado, pero de lo contrario hubiera muerto, mi corazón ya no estaba tan sano como solía.

-Hum – volteo hacia el pico nevado – quizá encuentres al amor de tu vida… como el héroe tenia ligado el corazón de esa doncella al suyo… como en la historia del libro que me prestaste.

-¿Ah? – no sabía de lo que hablaba – ¿Te refieres a la princesa…?

-Si… ella misma… parece que no lo liste completo – La chica sonrió de sobremanera.

-Ah… si… el héroe y la princesa… s-sí ya recordé, es que sabes… siempre olvido todo jeje – rasco su nuca – _**Farore… sí que soy tonto.**_

-Bueno… de todas formas ahora nos conocemos mejor Link – la chica sonríe a lo grande.

-Parece que si Zelda – Su mirada se va a la de ella – Por cierto, es curioso… tu nombre es el de la princesa de – Link tapa su boca.

Zelda sonríe ante la sorpresa de él – Puedes llamarme Zel.

-Ok, Zel, tu solo dime Link…

Ambos se tomaron por la mano, saludándose.

-Mucho gusto Link…

-Igualmente señorita Zel…

Se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas, la luna había salido y Zelda se maravillo en corto.

-¿No es preciosa la luna?, es grande delicada y muy pálida, blanca… es galante, maravillosa y curiosa a la vez.

-Me recuerda a cierta muchachita – Link viró a Zelda.

-Sabes – esta se voltea hacia Link, provocando se él haga lo mismo – lo más hermoso del cielo no es en si la luna, es todo el vacio del espacio que la rodea… es tan obscura la noche y la luna le da un toque de luz a todo su alrededor, dejando verse a todo su esplendor. Pero el cielo es la maravilla.

-Tus palabras son muy ciertas, Zel – Link miro que una estrella paso de largo.

Zelda se dejaba ver radiante con la luz de la luna, Link le miro y al verla a los ojos se centro, mirando más allá de lo que nadie puede ver… más allá de los sentimientos, en el corazón, más allá… donde está el alma y la esencia de cada persona…

Entonces supo que Zelda y él estaba destinados a conocerse, solo eso sintió con poder ver su alma… su honesta y pura esencia e inocente mirada que dejaba ver todo de ella.

Todavía tenía un pequeño misterio entre quien era en realidad… sin embargo, al ver todo lo demás tenía ya la certeza de conocerla. El que su familia fuera noble no significaba nada… No era un obstáculo ahora… no era más que una posición sin sentido..

¿O sí importaba?...

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, una vez más les traemos esta historia de amor uwu mejorada pues.  
 **Luz: Si, bueno, espero que les haya agradado uwu tiene mejores cosas ahora, creo.  
** Eso si, que las cosas que ponías luz daban flojera v:  
 **Luz: Inche mala onda, claro que no :,v tenia followers  
** Yo no tengo, geneal… disculpen lo corto del cap, es que asi es originalmente.

Bueno, nos leemos luego c:


End file.
